The Rise of BKP
by sieg2013
Summary: Cerita ini murni OC, tetapi settingnya di Politeknik Negeri Jember. Kisahnya menggunakan bahasa sederhana, dan semua tokoh 98% tokoh asli.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Semua berawal dari kesalahan .

Tahun 2010. Tahun mundurnya jurusan BKP.

Memang, terdengar ironi, tetapi memang benar keadaan nya.  
>Para Dosen berusaha keras untuk membangkitkan semangat mahasiswa yang sedang terpuruk dalam Deisgn Development Challenge di Surabaya. Maklum saja, mereka dihancurleburkan oleh Universitas-universitas yang sudah mendapat predikat go International. Bahkan, jurusan tersebut sering jadi bulan-bulanan oleh Jurusan lain, seperti TI, Kesehatan, Peternakan, dan lainnya. Bahkan, jurusan BKP ditinggal jauh dan selalu tertinggal update nya hingga dijuluki sebagai Jurusan terlemah.<p>

Seorang mahasiswa TI, Joko Ardansyah membuat sebuah diagram dan membentuk sebuah komunitas di mana semua jurusan boleh bergabung kecuali jurusan BKP. Dia berprinsip bahwa yang lemah akan terus diinjak-injak sampai punah dengan sendiri nya. Dia benci dengan orang lemah, dan bahkan rela melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan pesaing-pesaingnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1 (Fania)**

#NP: Scandal – Kimi no Uta

Seorang cewek sedang berjalan menuju ke pintu gerbang Politeknik Negeri Jember. Dia merasa senang karena dia diterima oleh Direktur III tanpa mengikuti tes. Memang harus diakui, tes nya lebih sulit dari tahun sebelumnya, dan persyaratan nya agak rumit. Bisa dibilang, dia beruntung karena dia anak baru. Banyak yang mengira dia itu artis jepang yang sedang berlibur ke sini. Tetapi mereka salah, karena dia mengenakan jas almamater Politeknik Negeri Jember berwarna biru muda, dan seragam berwarna abu-abu.

Di name tag nya, dia bernama Fania Shinozaki atau bisa dipanggil Fania. Dia berasal dari Tokyo, Jepang dengan bertujuan ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Indonesia, seperti Ibunya. Wajahnya mirip seperti member JKT48, Devi Kinal Putri. Rambutnya panjang, kulitnya putih tanpa hasil editan, hidung mancung, dan tinggi nya sekitar 168 cm. Ibu nya sendiri keturunan Indonesia yang bernama Hj. Ratu Sulistyawati. Beliau bekerja sebagai guru di Tokyo, dan ayahnya keturunan Jepang yang bernama Abe Shinozaki. Dia bekerja sebagai GM di perusahaan Toyota.

Dia ingin kuliah di Politeknik Negeri Jember karena dia ingin mencari suasana dan tantangan terbaru. Bahkan, dia rela menggunakan uang pribadi nya sendiri karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga nya. Kakak nya sudah menikah, dan memiliki 1 anak. Sedangkan adiknya masih berumur 13 tahun, dan dia ingin melanjutkan SMP nya bersama dengan ayah dan ibu nya. Karena itu, Fania tidak mau memberatkan beban keluarga.

Dia berjalan ke pintu gerbang Poltek Jember, dan dia bertemu seorang laki-laki berjanggut pendek, bertubuh kecil, berambut cepak sedang berjalan menuju ke Poltek Jember. Dan dia tidak mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Anoo…permisi," ujar Fania.

"Iya. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya cowok berjanggut pendek itu. Dari perawakan nya, dia menduga dia seorang teroris karena janggutnya pendek.

"Jangan-jangan…kau teroris iya? Yang mirip Osama bin Laden itu?! Hiiii!" kata nya shock dan mata nya membelalak.

"Hahaha. Bukan lah! Aku ini Islam, tetapi sori aja. Aku bukan Teroris, neng. Oh iya, kau anak baru iya?" Tanya pria berjanggut pendek.

"Iya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Fania.

Pria itu menunjuk pakaian nya, dan name tag nya yang berbeda milik Poltek Jember. Biasanya, name tag nya tidak perlu dipasang kecuali dari jurusan Kesehatan itu sendiri.

"Kau jurusan Kesehatan, iya?" Tanya pria berjanggut pendek itu.

"Bukan…aku Jurusan Bahasa, Komunikasi, dan Pariwisata. Oh iya, aku Fania Shinozaki. Panggilan nya Fania." Kata Fania.

"Aku Muh. Irwan Andriawan. Panggil saja aku Irwan. Aku juga sama sepertimu, jurusan BKP (disingkat Bahasa, Komunikasi, dan Pariwisata)." Kata Irwan sambil berjabat tangan dengan nya.

Fania terkejut, karena di Jepang, belum ada istilah berjabat tangan secara langsung, dan ditambah senyuman khas orang Indonesia. Apalagi, dengan orang asing. Dia ingin berkenalan lagi karena tujuan nya adalah dia menimba ilmu dalam Bahasa Inggris, karena menurutnya, bahasa inggris agak kacau di Jepang. Mereka lebih sering menggunakan Bahasa Jepang asli, baik aksen Kansai atau aksen nasional. Hal itulah ingin membulatkan tekad untuk memperdalam Bahasa Inggris dengan lancar.

Irwan melihat Fania sedang melongo, dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Woi…aku tinggal iya?" Kata Irwan tersenyum.

"Tunggu, irwan-san. Tunggu!" teriak Fania.

Sementara itu di kelas B, saat pelajaran Reading, dosen bernama Pak Agus sedang mempersilahkan Fania masuk ke kelas. Dan pada saat dia masuk, banyak cowok yang terkejut dan langsung kesengsem dengan Fania. Fania tersipu malu, dan dia harus terbiasa dengan reaksi teman-teman baru di kelas B.

"Good Morning, guys." Kata Pak Agus.

"Good Morning, sir." Kata seluruh mahasiswa di kelas B.

"How are you today?" Tanya Pak Agus.

"I'm totally fine, sir."

"I'm not fine, sir."

"So so, sir."

Fania sedikit heran dengan jawaban mereka. Ada yang baik-baik saja, tidak baik dan biasa saja. Mungkin karena kultur budaya, sehingga dia harus terbiasa dengan budaya mereka? Atau dia bersikap layaknya orang jepang memberi salam. Fania tidak tahu mana yang dia pakai, tetapi dia lebih baik diam dan memperhatikan nya.

"Ok students. Now, we have a new member in this Class. So, Fania. Could you please introduce yourself to your friends?" kata Pak Agus.

"Ok, guys. My name is Fania Shinozaki. I come from Tokyo, Japan. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kata Fania.

_"__Gawat. Kenapa aku menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan Jepang? Jadi gugup deh." Ujar Fania dalam hati._

Semua orang melongo. Apalagi Razaq nur Hafidh. Dia bertubuh besar, rambut nya sedikit memanjang di bagian belakang leher, dan dia terlihat sedang menggambar sesuatu. Kira-kira apa yang digambar oleh nya?

"Fania, Are you still single?"

"Fania, When's your birthday?"

"Fania, Do you have a phone number?"

Fania serba bingung, karena pertanyaan nya soal Pacar, ultah, dan nomor telepon. Memang, jika dilihat-lihat, masyarakat Indonesia selalu ingin terbuka dengan satu sama lain. Apalagi, dia sendiri orang asing. Di Jepang, yang ada malah privasi jika bertanya soal 3 hal, seperti pacar, ultah, dan nomor telepon. Itupun, harus mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang ditanya. Tetapi di Indonesia malah sebaliknya. Seperti nya, hari pertama ku akan dimulai di kelas B.

"Be patient, students. Now Fania, please have a seat." Kata pak Agus.

Fania mengangguk, dan dia memilih bangku yang dekat dengan cowok yang lagi mengobrol dengan cewek soal tugas Reading. Dia berambut tebal, berkulit coklat-hitam, berkumis, dan sedikit gendut.

"Permisi, aku Fania. Salam kenal iya." Kata Fania sambil tersenyum.

"Fania Shinozaki iya? Namaku Dimas Nurrahman. Dan sebelahku ini Hilmiah. Oh iya, di depan mu itu Sahrul Muhammad Arif atau kamu panggil dia Arul. Dia ketua kelas kami." Kata Dimas balik tersenyum.

Fania tidak terkejut. Karena aura nya pemimpin. Fania memang suka membaca aura milik orang lain. Dia bakal tahu jika ada aura yang mencurigakan, seperti percobaan pembunuhan, berbohong, dan kejahatan-kejahatan lain nya karena ibu nya paham sosiologi dan dia menerapkan di rumah. Jadi, Fania bisa memahami ajaran ibu nya meski sedikit.

"Fania, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau memilih Politeknik Negeri Jember?" Tanya Dimas.

"Itu karena Ibuku seorang mahasiswi di Politeknik Negeri Jember. Memang, pada masa itu, tidak ada jurusan Pariwisata dan paling banyak diminati itu jurusan Pertanian. Makanya, ibu ku mengambil jurusan tersebut. Memang tidak nyambung kan ibuku seorang guru, tetapi kuliah Pertanian?" kata Fania seraya bingung menjawabnya.

Dimas hanya mengangguk kecil, dan dia berkata, "Tidak juga. Kan ibumu dulu lulusan Politeknik Negeri Jember. Cuma itu saja sich yang aku sampaikan,"

Mia kemudian berbicara dengan cewek yang berambut keriting, mengenakan kalung salib di lehernya, dan berkulih putih. Namanya Lavinia Enggar atau biasa dipanggil Lavinia.

"Oh iya, ini Lavinia Enggar. Kamu boleh panggil dia Enggar." Kata Dimas tersenyum lebar.

"Gak lah dim. Panggil saja Lavinia, ok?" sela Lavinia.

"Ok, deal." Kata Fania.

"Jangan deal, donk. Mendingan panggil Enggar saja. Kan lumayan nama nya cowok banget," kata Dimas tertawa.

"Hush! Masak aku cowok?! Aku tuch cewek dim! Yang benar saja. Dimas, tadi kamu di cari sama Andre tuch. Kayaknya penting deh," kata Lavinia.

"Eh? Serius gar? Ok dah, aku ke sana." Kata Dimas seraya meninggalkan kelas B.

Fania melihat Dimas dari belakang, dan dia merasa ada yang aneh dari kelas B. Yaitu, mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain dan tidak memedulikan hal individu. Dia mempertanyakan teman-teman dulu semasa SMA di mana mereka hanya berbicara seperlu nya saja dan itu pun harus satu geng. Tetapi suasana ini, mereka bercanda satu sama lain. Tidak peduli mereka bisa atau tidak menguasai bahasa inggris.

"_Suasana kelas ini benar-benar cair iya? Memang tidak terlalu kelihatan kompak nya. Tetapi mereka perlahan-lahan mulai kompak. Apa mereka terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan nya ke orang lain atau bagaimana? Aku harus bisa bikin kelas B paling kompak. Harus!_"

Di pihak lain, seorang cowok sedang mengamati Fania dari arah pojok kanan, sambil mengutak atik Samsung mini Tab. Dia tersenyum, dan membuka situs google mengenai Fania Shinozaki.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2 (Irwan)**

#NP: Scandal – Kimi no Uta

NP: Tanah Airku

Tanah air ku tidak kulupakan  
>Kan terkenang selama hidupku<br>Biarpun saya pergi jauh  
>Tidakkan hilang dari kalbu<br>Tanah ku yang kucintai  
>Engkau kuhargai<p>

Walaupun banyak negeri kujalani  
>yang mahsyur permai di kata orang<br>Tetapi kampung dan rumahku  
>Disanalah ku rasa senang<br>Tanah ku tak kulupakan  
>Engkau kubanggakan<p>

Tanah air ku tidak kulupakan  
>Kan terkenang selama hidupku<br>Biarpun saya pergi jauh  
>Tidakkan hilang dari kalbu<br>Tanah ku yang kucintai  
>Engkau kuhargai<p>

Yup.

Itulah lagu yang didengarkan oleh Irwan Andriawan. Memang dia pencinta Jepang, tetapi dia mendengarkan dan menghayati lagu itu. Cowok berjanggut dan bertubuh pendek itu sibuk mendengarkan headphone yang berlogo bintang putih dan mengerjakan project auto CAD 2007. Dia diminta oleh Rizky, teman satu kelas nya untuk membuat desain rumah warung milik orang tua nya.

Rizky Nurhadi. Teman Irwan sekelas A. Dia berambut pendek, berkulit coklat, dan murah senyum. Tinggi badan nya sekitar 170an karena harus diukur lagi. Tetapi, dia terlihat seperti bermain basket. Dia mengenakan baju kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda dan bergaris putih. Dia selalu tersenyum kepada semua teman-teman nya.

"Wan. Gi mana? Sudah jadi belum desain nya?"

"Belum bro. Aku masih melakukan rekonstruksi ulang desain nya. Takutnya struktur nya gak sesuai saat membangun rumah ini." Ujar Irwan.

"Memang kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Rizky

"Well, gi mana iya bro jelasin nya? Gini saja. Kamu tahu tidak kalau melakukan sesuatu itu harus selalu dicek meskipun sudah selesai mengerjakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Alasan nya karena ingin memantapkan hati, sehingga hasilnya sesuai apa yang kita ingin kan, bukan?"

"Itu yang aku maksud bro. Kalau kita terburu-buru mengerjakan nya, yang ada malah hasilnya tidak maksimal. Selain itu juga, kalau misalnya ada missing, seperti sudut nya jelek, bangunan nya keropos, atau bisa saja tidak sesuai apa yang diminta oleh orang itu. Apa kamu mau memberi hasil asal-asalan ke orang lain?"

Rizky hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Itulah bro. Dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, itu harus diselesaikan dan berhati-hati. Setelah itu, kita cek ulang apakah ada yang salah atau tidak."

Rizky hanya mengangguk setuju dengan opini irwan. Dia rela menunggu 10 menit selama istirahat karena dia tidak sabar. Dia juga rela tidak ikut makan bersama Sugeng dan Amelia hanya menunggu desain selesai.

_"__Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga prioritas. Aku sich lapar, tetapi—"_

Tiba-tiba, cewek berkerudung sorban memberikan sebuah roti kepada Rizky. Roti itu tertulis Polije.

"Makan aja, ky. Aku sudah kenyang nich." Kata cewek berkerudung sorban.

Namanya adalah Deybi. Dia selalu mengenakan kerudung yang unik dan mengenakan sorban. Dia bertubuh pendek, kulitnya sawo matang, dan dia mengenakan cincin berwarna silver.

"Suwun, deb. Aku gak kuat maneh." Kata Rizky menahan rasa lapar nya.

Dia membuka roti nya yang mirip seperti Roti Boy, tetapi ukuran nya kecil. Dia makan dan mengamati pekerjaan Irwan.

"Oh iya, wan. Siapa sich cewek anak baru itu? Aku mau kenalin donk ke dia," ujar Rizky.

"Oh, dia? Namanya Fania Shinozaki. Dia asli Jepang,"

"Eh?! Serius wan?! Lalu kenapa dia berada di sini?!"

"Entahlah. Aku juga kurang tahu. Tetapi sejak kita masuk ke Poltek, tidak ada anak baru selama semester genap."

Rizky mengamini perkataan Irwan. Maklum saja, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan cewek secantik Fania. Tetapi dia bertanya-tanya apa alasan dia berada di sini? Dia tahu informasi Poltek dari mana? Dan Apa kemampuan nya? Sesungguhnya, dia ingin berkenalan lebih jauh ke Fania. Namun, Rizky memalingkan angan-angan nya yang mustahil tersebut.

"Oh iya, di kelas kita ada yang bahasa jepang gak? Aku minta—" saat Rizky ingin berkata sesuatu, tiba-tiba dosen nya datang dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan mata kuliah Bahasa Jepang.

#NP: Rossa – Syukur

Dari yakinku teguh  
>Hati ikhlasku penuh<br>Akan karuniamu  
>Tanah air pusaka<br>Indonesia merdeka  
>Syukur aku sembahkan<br>KehadiratMu Tuhan

Dari yakinku teguh  
>Cinta ikhlasku penuh<br>Akan jasa usaha  
>Pahlawanku yang baka<br>Indonesia merdeka  
>Syukur aku hanjukkan<br>Ke bawah duli tuan

Dari yakinku teguh  
>Bakti ikhlasku penuh<br>Akan azas rukunmu  
>Pandu bangsa yang nyata<br>Indonesia merdeka  
>Syukur aku hanjukkan<br>Kehadapanmu tuan

Kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa episode ini nasionalis banget? Karena kita harus mencintai bangsa Indonesia sendiri meski berbeda budaya. Kita boleh suka budaya jepang, seperti anime, cosplay, manga dan lain-lain. Tetapi, kita tidak boleh lupa sejarah, nilai-nilai dan ideologi bangsa kita sendiri, yaitu Pancasila.

Kembali ke cerita. Bahasa Jepang adalah salah satu mata kuliah penting karena jurusan pariwisata. Jadi, bisa dibilang bahasa Jepang adalah bahasa tambahan untuk lulus nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ingin belajar bahasa lain, bisa belajar secara ototidak. Baik bersama teman-teman, maupun sendiri.

Ramandana adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang tertarik bahasa lain. Meski dia fasih bahasa Jepang, tetapi kemampuan bahasa inggris nya tidak mau kalah dengan lain nya. Bahkan, dia siap bersaing dengan Qori, teman sekelasnya yang belajar bahasa Arab. Rambutnya keriting pendek, sedikit gemuk, dan kulitnya sawo matang. Dia menyukai dunia fotografi, dan bisa dibilang, dia agak sedikit aneh. Memang, Irwan tidak terlalu mengenal baik dengan Ramandana, tetapi dia tahu kalau dia itu orang baik sebenarnya. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, Sikap Ramandana yang terkadang temperamen. Memang, dia tidak pernah tunjukkan sifat lain nya, tetapi tidak hal nya dengan pacar nya, deybi.

Jam 07.00 pagi. Memang di luar kelas, masih terlihat lengang alias sepi, tetapi dosen sudah datang. Nama dosen nya adalah Edi (nama panjang nya lupa. Tetapi, biasa dipanggil Sensei Edi). Dia selalu membawa tas besar, rambut nya rapi, kulit coklat kekuningan, dan dia selalu berkata, "Assalamualaikum. Ohayou Gozaimasu,"

#NP: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas - Thunderclap

"Ohayou Gozaimasu."

"Untuk dai-1, kita akan membahas tentang pelafalan dalam bahasa jepang. Ehem"

Anak kelas A berpikir Sensei Edi pasti berdeham karena kelas ini ramai. Tetapi, mereka salah. Sensei Edi lagi bermasalah dengan tenggorokan, dan minum air putih beserta obat sakit tenggorokan.

Saat Sensei Edi keluar untuk mencari air putih, Irwan membuka buku BKPM, dan dia terkejut bahwa dia menyimpan memory chip eskternal sebesar 8GB. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya sendiri, dan dia pun memasukkan chip ke handphone nya. Dia kaget, ternyata itu adalah blue print yang berisi rancangan membuat NerveGear beserta komponen-komponen nya.

"Bro…kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Andre.

Irwan pun menutup aplikasi nya dan dia berusaha untuk tenang sambil berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, andre."

Andre Virgiawan. Ketua ESCOM atau English Community di jurusan BKP. Dia berkacamata, kulit putih, tinggi, dan ada sedikit janggut ke dagu keriting, tetapi tipis, dan dia selalu mendengarkan musik melalui headset.

Irwan sms kepada teman nya, yaitu Duo dimas. Dimas Nurrahman dan Dimas Rangga. Jika episode sebelumnya sedikit menjelaskan ciri-cirinya, maka Dimas Rangga itu memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai berikut. Tinggi badan nya dan mirip tiang listrik. Kemudian rambutnya gimbal alias keriting, ada jerawat di pipi nya dan kulitnya tidak terlalu putih. Dia berteman dengan Irwan dan Dimas ketika mereka sama-sama bergabung dalam UKM Labbaik. Bedanya, Irwan lebih aktif dalam UKM tersebut daripada duo Dimas.

Saat dia menyimpan memory ke dalam saku, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh seorang pria yang tinggi, berkulit coklat, berwajah serius, dan dia membawa jas almamater poltek. Dia mengenakan seragam abu-abu yang rapi, bersama 4 orang.

_"__Dia itu…Joko Ardansyah. Kenapa dia ke sini?" Tanya Irwan dalam hati._

Joko melihat kelas A, dan reaksinya pun dingin sedingin es batu. Dia tahu kalau dia itu memang benci di gedung D, yaitu jurusan BKP. Tetapi, dia punya alasan mengapa dia ke sini.

"Di mana benda itu? Kalau kalian tidak kasih tahu benda itu, aku akan bilang ke Direktur II bahwa kalian akan terkena sanksi hukuman 2 tahun tidak boleh ikut organisasi kami!"

Sontak, mereka semua kaget dan terhenyak.

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan main ngancam gitu donk! Kita lho gak terbukti bahwa kita mencuri data itu. Kalaupun ada, itupun kebetulan saja." Kata Oktavina seraya membela teman sekelasnya.

Joko pun menggebrak meja dengan geram. Dia paling benci jika ada orang membela yang salah. Padahal, orang lain belum tentu salah. Dia memang keras kepala, dan dia pun mendekati Oktavina.

"Jangan pernah menngancamku, gadis kecil. Sekali lagi kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku tidak segan-segan melaporkan mu ke atasanku!" kata Joko mengancam.

"Aku tidak takut, bocah! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu itu seorang ketua AJU, seenaknya menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Pikir donk pake otak, dasar gak tahu diri!" kesal Oktavina.

Joko menatap Oktavina lebih lama dan dia pun merutuk (istilah nya mendorong dengan jari telunjuk nya tepat mengenai ke target yang dituju, seperti ke kepala, dada, bahu dan lain-lain.) di bahunya dan dia merasa tidak terima jika dia dihina oleh seorang perempuan.

"Hoo? Kamu berani ngancam aku rupanya, gadis kecil?!" kata Joko tersenyum sinis.

Tiba-tiba, Andre menggebrak meja nya dengan nada marah.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Hening. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap.

"KALAU KALIAN BERANTEM, MENDINGAN KALIAN KELUAR DARI KELAS!"

"KAU SUDAH MENGANCAM AKU! DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGUSIRKU?! DASAR GAK TAHU DIRI KAMU, ANDRE. INGAT IYA KATA-KATAKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI KEMBALI KE SINI LA—"

Fania, Arul dan Teguh datang. Tidak hanya itu, mereka berbondong-bondong ke kelas A hingga situasinya tidak kondusif.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Irwan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dalam mengatasi situasi ini. Dia merasa bersalah kepada teman-teman nya, apalagi termasuk Joko. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengembalikan memory card kepada nya, tetapi tangan nya itu dicegah oleh Andre. Dia tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Lalu, siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya? Dan mengapa Irwan tidak membela diri sama sekali?

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Special 01 (Oktavia)**

#NP: Taylor Swift – Speak Now

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside her room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<p>

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream<br>Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<p>

Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march<br>And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be<p>

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me<br>You wish it was me, don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<p>

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out and they said speak now<p>

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
>There's a silence, there's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaking hands  
>All eyes on me<p>

Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
>But I'm only looking at you<p>

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<p>

And you'll say let's run away now  
>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door<br>Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said speak now<p>

#NP: Garnidelia – Grilletto

Te wo nobashite kimi ni todoku youni  
>Darenimo mane dekinai hontou no ai de ima<br>Uchinuku kara

Genkai nante jibun shidai limittaa wo hazushite  
>Nobody knows mou dare mo konosaki wo shiranai<br>Shinjite wa uragira reteru miwa taseba itsudemo  
>Nobody else mou dareka ni tayoru no wa yamete<p>

Taisetsuna himitsu ni itsudemo  
>Temaneki sareteru you de kono mama ja<br>Mae ni susumenai

Te wo nobashite kimi ni todoku youni  
>Tsuyogaru dake ja mamorenai kono omoi wa gunjou<br>Nerai sadame hikigane wo hi ite  
>Darenimo mane dekinai hontou no ai de ima<br>Uchinuku kara

Otonani natte shimau koto de daijina koto wasurete  
>Lose my way jibun sae shinjirare nakute<br>Mimizawari na noizu bakari nomikomare sou ni naru  
>Never forget kimi hitori janai n datte koto<p>

Mayotte wa fukaku kizutsuite  
>Itsushika uketometa kimi no ai ni furete<br>Tsuyoku natte yuku no

Te wo nobashite jiyuu wo tsukamae ni  
>Fushigina kurai kowakunai kono omoi wa junjou<br>Nerai sadame hikigane wo hi ite  
>Darenimo mane dekinai hontou no ai de ima<br>Uchinuku kara

Tatta ichi do kiri no jinsei de  
>Naite waratte isogashii<br>Shitta suuji dake no kakehiki de  
>Tasushite hi ite isogashii<p>

Motto (oh) motto (oh)  
>Nee tsugi no kaado wo hi ite mite<br>Katsu no wa saa dotchi da?

Koware souna hakanai riaru wo  
>Eien nante arienai kiseki wo egaite ku<p>

Te wo nobashite kimi ni todoku youni  
>Tsuyogaru dake ja mamorenai kono omoi wa gunjou<br>Nerai sadame hikigane wo hi ite  
>Darenimo mane dekinai hontou no ai de ima<br>Uchinuku kara

Seorang cewek berambut pendek, badan nya pendek, mirip seperti anak smp, berkulit putih, dan dia mengenakan baju formal, yaitu berwarna putih dan biru. Tetapi jangan salah, dia ternyata mau mendaftar di Politeknik Negeri Jember di jurusan BKP (Bahasa, Komunikasi, dan Pariwisata) prodi Bahasa Inggris.

Penampilan cewek ini tergolong biasa, tetapi dia cukup pintar, bukti nya dia mendaftar di sini karena dia ingin bercita-cita menjadi seorang tour guide. Tetapi sebenarnya, hatinya sedang gelisah. Memang, dari segi ekonomi, dia diterima lewat jalur beasiswa bidik misi. Tetapi dia sebenarnya gelisah karena orang tua nya tidak menyetujui nya.

Sebenarnya, penulis agak kesulitan menggali informasi mengenai Oktavia karena dia tidak menggali lebih jauh mengenai keluarga nya maupun alamatnya. Jadi, penulis mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, baik penulisan maupun keluarga dan alamatnya.

Cerita nya begini...

2012...

Pagi hari jam 08.36

Cuaca yang masih sejuk di Kecamatan Ambulu, Jember. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Ayah nya bekerja sebagai Pekerja serabutan. Sama hal nya dengan ibu nya yang bekerja sebagai penjual warung. Bisa dibilang, keluarga nya serba cukup. Setelah dia lulus dari SMA, dia memutuskan untuk mendaftar di poltek Jember.

Dia tahu Poltek Jember karena dia melihat jurusan Bahasa, Komunikasi dan Pariwisata. Dia ingin mendalami Pariwisata dan bercita-cita menjadi Tour Guide. Untuk itulah, dia mencari browsing mengenai objek wisata yang terkenal, seperti Gunung Bromo. Malah, dia ingin memperdalam objek yang belum dia kenal.

Lalu, suatu hari…

Oktavia sedang berbelanja ke pasar untuk membeli beras karena di dapur sudah habis. Jadi, dia memutuskan naik sepeda gunung. Ibu oktavia memasuki kamarnya dan dia melihat brosur tentang Politeknik Negeri Jember.

Dia pun geram kepada nya karena dia ingin mendaftar tanpa memberitahu orang tua nya terlebih dahulu (aku ubah jadi bahasa Indonesia karena kalau menggunakan bahasa jawa, agak susah dipahami :v)

"Pak, oktavia ingin daftar di Poltek." Kata ibu nya.

"Poltek endi?" Tanya Bapak.

"Poltek Jember. Dia ingin daftar di sana. Pak, tolong cegah dia ke sana. Kita ingin dia jadi guru pak. Biar kayak tetangga kita lho."

"Ngerti, bu. Kalau gitu, nanti malam kita ngomong sama dia. Pokok nya ibu urus saja dulu warung nya."

Ibu nya pergi dan menjaga warung milik nya. Bapak dan Ibu Oktavia tidak ingin jadi tour guide karena mereka ingin mendapat status dari pemerintah pusat dan ingin anak nya sukses di masa yang akan datang.

"Ya Allah. Semoga anakku setuju dengan keinginan kita, yaitu ingin menjadi guru. Amiin." Ujar bapak Oktavia dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Oktavia pesan beras 4 kg. Dengan sepeda yang hamper mirip seperti tahun 80an yang bercorak hitam, dan ada bel berbunyi kriing kriing kriing, dia mengayuh sepeda nya tanpa lelah. Suatu ketika, dia melewati seorang pria asing dengan berciri-ciri: berkacamata, berambut blonde, dan wajahnya kulit sawo matang. Namun, bahasa nya susah dimengerti.

Oktavia yang penasaran dengan orang asing, mencoba berbicara dengan nya.

"Excuse me, Can I help you, sir?" Tanya Oktavia.

"Huh? Anata no dare?" Tanya pria jepang.

Oktavia terkejut dan dia berbicara bahasa Jepang. Bahasa itulah yang tidak dipahami oleh nya karena dia terlalu berfokus dengan Bahasa Jepang.

_"__Wadow. Dia pakai Bahasa Jepang. Mampus dah gue." Ujar Oktavia._

Saat itulah, ada keluarga yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan nya. Dan mereka berbicara bahasa jepang. Sampai-sampai, Oktavia tidak paham sama sekali.

"Gomeiwaku o okake shite mōshiwakearimasen." Kata wanita muda berumur 20an sambil membungkukkan badan nya. Dia diikuti oleh keluarga-keluarga nya.

Oktavia pun melakukan hal yang sama pula dengan mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan menemani pria itu di mobil. Oktavia sendiri bingung dengan bahasa mereka yang belum dia pelajari. Padahal di SMA, dia sudah menguasai Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, dan ilmu Sejarah. Dia ingin menunjukkan bakat nya di bidang Tour karena dia senang dengan dunia traveling. Selain itu, dia ingin membahagiakan Orang tua nya.

Namun apa daya. Setelah sholat Isya', Oktavia harus berhadapan dengan orang tua nya. Dia ketahuan karena dia mendaftar di Poltek Jember tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Oktavia, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu bapak dan ibu mu kalau kamu mau daftar di sana. Kamu tahu, biaya di sana itu lebih mahal daripada di Unej."

"Aku setuju dengan bapakmu, le. Mbok kamu pikir-pikir dulu kalau ingin mendaftar di sana. Tolonglah, nak. Bapak dan ibumu ingin kamu mendaftar di Unej karena kami ingin kamu menjadi Guru. Cuma itu keinginan bapak dan ibu le." Ibu nya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan bapak.

Oktavia sedih dan kecewa mendengar nya.

"Bu, Pak. Saya ingin mendaftar di Poltek Jember karena keinginan sendiri. Saya ingin membahagiakan bapak dan ibu dengan cara sendiri. Yaitu menjadi seorang tour guide. Lagian, saya udah diterima karena jalur Bidik Misi. Jadi, bapak dan ibu tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya banyak karena saya sudah dikasih beasiswa." Kata oktavia menjelaskan

"Tapi nak. Coba kamu pikir-pikir dulu. Kalau kamu ingin di poltek, bagaimana dengan masa depanmu? Jujur nak. S1 itu susah lho. Bapak sudah ketemu dengan kenalan bapak yang dosen. Kebetulan dia tertarik denganmu karena kamu prestasi di akademik dan ada jaminan masuk ngajar di swasta." Ujar Bapak menjelaskan.

Oktavia menghela napas berat. Dia tahu bahwa dia bakal berdebat dengan orang tua nya. Mereka ingin jadi guru, sementara dia ingin jadi tour guide. Lalu, dia punya ide cemerlang.

"Gini saja pak. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan perjanjian? Kalau aku sukses di traveling, aku ingin mengambil S1 di Manajemen Traveling di luar negeri, dan ingin memberangkatkan bapak dan ibu naik haji/umroh. Tetapi kalau saya gagal, bapak dan ibu rekomendasikan saya masuk Unej. Bagaimana?" kata Oktavia dengan mantap.

Dia ingin membulatkan tekad nya untuk masuk Poltek dan kejar menjadi Tour Guide. Orang tua nya menyepakati perjanjian nya. Oktavia bersyukur karena keinginan nya terpenuhi. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa Tour Guide itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang jadi guru.

Setelah dia diterima di Poltek Jember, dia sering-sering bertanya kepada dosen dan membuka browsing tentang objek wisata yang terkenal. Dan ternyata, dia sangat terobsesi dengan Gunung Bromo yang berada di Probolinggo. Maka, dia ingin ke sana segera dan mengumpulkan uangnya meski dia mahasiswi. Teman-teman nya menganggap dia itu cerewet dan suka banyak omong. Tetapi dia memang cerewet karena dia ingin meningkatkan skill speaking nya yang menurutnya lemah. Dia berusaha mati-matian, dan dia belajar hingga UTS dan UAS.

Satu tahun berlalu, dia melihat IPK nya, dan ternyata nilai nya cukup bagus. Dia mendapat kan nilai 3,4. Itu capaian yang luar biasa. Dia akhirnya bisa membuktikan kepada Orang tua bahwa dia telah berhasil. Dia bakal menunggu AEC 2015 di mana perusahaan multinasional dan internasional datang dan merekrut para mahasiswa setelah lulus nanti.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa membanggakan orang tua ku. Meski aku belum menghasilkan uang. Tetapi aku telah bekerja keras selama ini. Dan sekarang, utang ku telah selesai." Dia tersenyum bisa melihat nilai IPK nya yang memuaskan.

Lalu, Orang tua nya datang dan memeluk Oktavia dari belakang.

"Selamat iyo, le. Bapak dan ibu bangga padamu." Ujar Ibu mu.

"Iyo, nduk. Mestinya bapak tidak meragukanmu. Bapak akan terus mendoakan mu supaya kelak kamu bisa sukses." Kata ibu nya lagi menangis terharu.

Oktavia malah menangis juga. Tiba-tiba, Tika datang dan memotret nya.

"Hadeh. Via kok nangesan sich? Cek eleke foto mu nduk." Kata tika ngakak-ngakak.

"Biar udah tik. Paling tidak, kita udah balas dendam ke dia karena usil." Kata ilman, teman nya.

Oktavia hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dia pun mencium pipi bapak dan ibu nya karena dia mau bersiap menyambut PEKA 2013/2014.

"Bu, pak. Aku budhal disek. Aku mau siapkan barang-barang buat PEKA jurusan. Assalamualaikum." Kata oktavia.

"Waalaikumussalam." Kata ibu dan bapak nya tersenyum bangga.

Begitulah ceritanya. Meski singkat, tetapi paling tidak jangan pernah menyerah. Kita harus melakukan penyimpangan secara positif dan buktikan bahwa pilihanmu adalah benar. Maka, kita harus berjuang untuk menggapai cita-cita hingga setinggi langit.

Itulah Side Story mengenai Oktavia.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode Special 02 (Siswanto)**

#NP: Linkin Park – In the End

Ngantuk…

Kebiasaan Siswanto jika tidak ada kuliah. Dia mengenakan baju warna hitam bergaris-garis putih. Celana jeans warna abu-abu dan jam tangan berwarna coklat. Dia sebenarnya bangga karena dia mewakili Poltek Jember ke Amerika Serikat selama 1 bulan. Hanya saja, dia masih belum menguasai beberapa skill, sehingga nyaris dia hanya bisa mengandalkan Debate dan Speech Skill. Apakah dia ingin menjadi Motivator? Of course not, silly! Dia masih belum menentukan cita-cita nya setelah lulus nanti. Maka, dia ingin bersantai sejenak sambil mendengarkan kuliah dari dosen. Sebenarnya, dia bosan dengan itu-itu saja. Maka, dia memutuskan ke tempat nongkrongan yang bernama Cak Wang. Memang, tempat itu masih sedikit penasaran bagi nya. Dia ingin menyeruput kopi di Cak Wang.

Suatu hari…

"Mas cis…"

Suara yang tidak terdengar asing di telinga nya. Dia menoleh dan ternyata adalah Audry. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, wajahnya tampan, putih, dan orangnya lebih tinggi (Mirip teman penulis yang terkenal pemain basket).

"Ono opo, dry?" Tanya Siswanto.

"Ayo cangrokkan nang Cak Wang." Kata Audry.

"Gak Dry. Aku gak gelem. Kesel aku, dry." Kata Siswanto

"Ayo mas. Gak popo nek bentar tok mas. Sing penting ngonconi aku." Ujar Audry.

Siswanto awalnya enggan, tetapi karena dipaksa sama audry, akhirnya dia mengiyakan. Kebetulan di kos terus menerus membuat dia bosan setengah mati. Dia memasukkan buku-bukunya dan mereka bersama-sama ke warung kopi Cak Wang.

Lokasi Cak Wang sendiri dekat dengan Politeknik Negeri Jember. Warna putih, tempat duduk nya terbuat dari kayu, dan pelayanan nya ramah. Cak Wang sendiri lokasi nya pas untuk cangkru'an. Bagi yang belum terbiasa, pasti bakal tidak menikmati sosialita pada malam hari.

Audry menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengurangi stres yang muncul dalam pikiran Siswanto itu sendiri walaupun dia mengajaknya sore hari. Suasannya lengang/nyaris tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali pelayan yang bekerja di sana.

Audry pesan 2 kopi dan roti jahe untuk mengganjal perut nya.

"Mbak, saya pesan 1 moccacino dan roti bakar rasa keju 1." Pesan Siswanto.

"Ok, mas. Saya pesankan," ujar pelayan dan meninggalkan mereka.

Hening…

Tidak ada percakapan, dan mereka memilih diam seribu bahasa. Entah mereka menikmatinya atau karena tidak ada bahan yang dibicarakan. Tidak seperti anak cewek yang sering curhat ke sesame cewek lain nya.

Beda hal nya dengan cowok, mereka sibuk mengutak-atik HP miliknya masing-masing atau membaca buku. Audry mungkin sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri, sementara Siswanto memerhatikan seorang cowok yang lagi menunggu…

"_Apa yang ditunggu sama cowok itu? Aku jadi Kepo nich (Known Every Particular Object)._" Ujar Siswanto dalam hati.

Dia lihat cowok itu lagi menunggu seseorang. Dan ternyata, dia sedang menunggu cewek. Yang bikin dia miris adalah cowok tersebut menampar seorang cewek memakai baju silver bergambar Pucca. Cewek berambut panjang dan berbaju silver menangis tersedu-sedu ketika ditampar, dan dia malah berteriak-teriak gak jelas. Pada akhirnya, mereka berbondong-bondong menyerbu cowok penampar tersebut dan menggepuk (Memukul) rame-rame. Yang bikin Siswanto mengelus dada adalah cewek itu mencari celah untuk mengambil uang di amplop nya dan langsung kabur bersama dengan cowok berjas hitam dan memakai motor Vi-Xion.

"Dry. Kok iso iyo arek wedok koyok kelakuan nya?" Tanya Siswanto.

"Pancen ngono mas. Arek Wedhok saiki nggolek duwek, gak ngurus nek halal atau haram." Kata Audry.

"Cewek sekarang emang gitu, mas." Ujar seorang cewek di belakang Siswanto dan Audry.

Mereka berdua menoleh dan menengok seorang cewek berkacamata, kurus, berambut pendek, dan mengenakan baju hem warna merah kotak-kotak, celana jeans abu-abu. Dia tersenyum dan menaruh uang tip di meja nya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Audry.

"Aku Siti dari Unibra, Fakultas Pendidikan dan Sastra Bahasa Indonesia. Memang, dalam konteks nya, cewek diibaratkan seorang yang gila harta dan ingin menikah dengan pria kaya. Tetapi, kesejahteraan dalam dirinya itu belum tentu bahagia dengan pria mapan. Bisa saja, itu pilihan yang salah, bukan?" kata Siti.

"Lalu, kenapa kok mereka identik dengan harta dan gengsi? Apalagi cowok." Ujar Siswanto.

"Mungkin hidupmu itu-itu saja, bukan? Aku sudah tahu dari nada bicaramu dan sikapmu. Kamu masih belum menerima nya dengan baik, iya? Baiklah aku jelaskan. Gengsi boleh, tetapi ada batasnya."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Audry.

"Gengsi itu sikap kita menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada orang lain dan takut derajatnya jatuh atau turun. Memang, ada saatnya kita itu turun atau naik, tetapi paling tidak kita mensyukuri apa yang kita lakukan. Kalau tidak mensyukuri, sama saja donk kamu tidak mensyukuri pemberian Tuhan yang Maha Esa."

Siswanto perlahan-lahan ingat apa yang disampaikan oleh teman-teman nya untuk selalu tidak ngaret dan komitmen dalam melakukan organisasi, tetapi dia gagal. Dia mengikuti malasnya ketimbang rajin nya, akhirnya dia kesulitan mendapatkan teman.

Dia tidak ingin hidupnya monoton setelah berhasil ke Amerika Serikat. Dia masih menyimpan sebuah ambisi.

"Kita tidak bisa cepat puas hanya karena kita sudah apa yang kita dapat. Kita masih terus memegang teguh pendirian nya dan semangat dalam menjalani hidup. Jika tidak, kamu bakal menyesal…" ujar Siti, dan tersenyum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua seharusnya mensyukuri apa yang sudah diberikan dan kemudahan oleh Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Hanya saja, Siswanto terlalu mudah puas, sehingga terkesan membosankan dan meremahkan hal-hal sepele.

Audry dan Siswanto ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Siti, tetapi dia menghilang. Mereka bingung ke mana dia pergi. Dan Audry berkata, "Ke mana cewek itu pergi?"

Pelayan nya pada bingung apa maksud mereka.

"Apa maksud anda, mas?" Tanya Pelayan.

"Itu lho mbak, berkacamata, kurus, berambut pendek, dan mengenakan baju hem warna merah kotak-kotak, celana jeans abu-abu. Apa mbak kenal sama dia? Siti namanya." Ujar Siswanto.

"Maksudnya Siti Praneswari? Dia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia mengalami kecelakaan di dekat Cak Wang karena ketabrak dengan mobil. Tetapi, mobil itu keburu lain duluan, dan nyawa nya tak terselamatkan." Kata pelayan nya.

Jadi…

Mereka berbicara dengan hantu…

Mustahil...

Tetapi, bisa saja itu imajinasi nya mereka supaya kita merenungkan apa yang kita lakukan semasa hidup. Semestinya, kita bersyukur diberi umur yang panjang oleh Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Gunakan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya karena kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan akan menemui ajal nanti. Apakah besok atau hari ini? Penulis tidak yakin karena semua itu diatur oleh Tuhan yang mengawasi kita sehari-hari.

Side Story End


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 4 (Dewi)**

#NP: Scandal – Kimi no Uta

#NP: Linkin Park – Final Masquerade

Bermain Plant vs Zombies di PC milik nya. Dia memang selalu seperti itu ketika kelas C rame. Biasa, teman-teman nya memang jauh lebih susah diatur dan susah diajak kerja sama. Bukan menjelek-jelekkan teman-teman, tetapi dia melihat dan mengetahui situasi kelas ini. Dia bernama Dewi Janariya. Dia mengenakan jilbab langsung warna ungu, badan nya gemuk, tetapi dia sangat pintar dalam urusan public speaking, sama seperti Arul. Beda nya, dia mementingkan keadaan sosial nya dan bergerak di saat penting.

Ada situasi yang terkadang harus memilih, dan pilihan itu benar-benar sulit. Ceritanya begini, Dewi bersama dengan Maranti beli makanan di kantin. Mereka kelaparan karena tidak masak nasi di kos-kosan. Memang, mereka anak kos dan tidak ingin membeli makanan di luar. Namun, nama nya saja dia kelaparan karena dia hanya makan roti, jadi memutuskan makan di kantin serta mengajak maranti ke sana.

Dia melihat ada kejadian yang bikin dia merinding sekaligus takut. Seorang pria menyergap seorang mahasiswi. Kejadian ini memantik para mahasiswa, dosen dan satpam untuk menenangkan seorang pria brewok dan rambut keriting. Dia memegang pisau dan dia mengancam sambil berteriak, "JANGAN BERGERAK! JIKA DIA INGIN NYAWA NYA SELAMAT, AKU MINTA BERKAS KU DISELESAIKAN SEGERA!"

"Berkas apa yang anda maksud?" Tanya pak satpam yang bernama Supri.

"Anda tidak tahu?! Tanya ke dosen bagian akademik. Gara-gara mereka, aku jadi tidak bisa melamar pekerjaan, padahal aku berusaha mati-matian untuk kuliah sambil kerja. Tetapi apa hasilnya? NOL. Di mana dosen itu?!" teriak pria brewok.

Semua mahasiswi berteriak. Bahkan, ada yang menangis dan meminta para mahasiswa untuk membantunya. Napas Dewi sesak, dan bingung karena situasinya benar-benar kompleks. Memang, dia tidak paham apa yang dia bicarakan, tetapi ini kan Poltek Jember. Dan harus diakui, masih banyak kekurangan dalam sistem pendidikan di Poltek Jember. Tetapi, Para Dosen, terutama Para Direktur berusaha keras untuk memfasilitasi dan mengarahkan semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi nya untuk bisa kuliah. Tidak mudah untuk menyediakan dan mengecek satu persatu. Lagipula, mereka kebal terhadap situasi seperti ini, dan mereka berharap tidak mengulangi kejadian yang sama.

Namun apa daya. Seorang pria protes terhadap sistem itu sendiri. Itu berarti dia tidak bersyukur apa yang sudah didapatkan ilmu selama dia kuliah di sana. Sistem boleh bermasalah, tetapi Mereka berkomitmen untuk memfasilitasi mahasiswa/i untuk kuliah dengan serius dan rajin. Itulah yang didapatkan dari pengalaman penulis. Dia bersyukur bisa masuk poltek Jember.

Kembali ke cerita, Dewi berkata pelan, "Maranti, kamu coba telpon polisi. Aku coba mengalihkan atau mengulur-ulur waktu."

"Tetapi apa kamu yakin bisa mengulur waktu nya? Dia lho membawa senjata." Kata Maranti nada cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Mar. paling tidak, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Percayalah kepadaku." Ujar Dewi tersenyum.

Maranti akhirnya menyerah. Dalam urusan debat, memang Dewi jago nya karena dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna atau A selama mata kuliah Speaking. Maka, dia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dia mulai berbicara kepadanya.

"Mas, tolong jatuhkan pisau nya." Ujar Dewi tersenyum.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR KAU, BOCAH! AKU TIDAK ADA URUSAN DENGANMU!" ujar cowok brewok dan terus memegang pisau dan mahasiswi nya.

"Mas. Di sini adalah Poltek Jember. Apa untung nya mas? Mau ngerampok uang tah?" Tanya Dewi dan terus berbicara kepadanya.

Dia juga melirik ke arah Maranti yang lagi telpon kantor polisi. Dia berkata, "Kalau mau rampok, mendingan sampeyan di Bank saja."

"Aku tidak tertarik rampok uang! Yang aku inginkan hanya NILAI ku! Cuma itu. Jadi, lebih baik kau menyingkir dan jangan membuang-buang waktuku." Ujar cowok mantap dengan amarah yang masih meluap-luap.

Trik Dewi gagal. Namun, dia tidak mau menyerah. Dia bakal terus bicara, seakan-akan dia mencoba membuang waktunya, dan dia siap mempertaruhkan statusnya sebagai mahasiswi. Tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuang waktu yang ada.

Di pihak lain, Naufal dan Agastya melihat Dewi dan Maranti sedang membujuk seorang cowok yang lagi menyergap seorang mahasiswi dari Poltek Jember.

"Bro, opo gak bantu si Janar?" Tanya Naufal.

"Sek ndelok sikon. Kalau emang dia tidak bisa bujuk, maka giliran kita yang akan bujuk dan rame-rame hajar tuch orang. Gi mana bro?" usul Agastya.

"Iyo nek areke ora nggowo pisau. Kalau gak, bisa repot kita," ujar Naufal.

Apa yang dibilang Naufal memang benar. Jika kita tidak berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, dampaknya bisa fatal. Lalu, dia berjalan pelan dan berhati-hati.

#NP: Linkin Park – Until It's Gone

Di lain pihak, dimas memandangi pria itu dengan tajam. Dia menoleh kepada cowok berambut pendek dan berwajah putih. Dia sedang membawa Samsung Galaxy Mini Tab.

"Dewi ngapain tuh?" Tanya Dimas.

"Hmmm…kayaknya dia sedang membujuk orang yang lagi menyergap seorang mahasiswi deh." Ujar pria berwajah putih.

"Tetapi kenapa? Kita harus segera menyelamatkan nya. Ayo Rifkian!" Ajak Dimas. Rifkian mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat kejadian.

Sementara itu, Dewi berusaha menenangkan cowok brewok yang masih menyandera mahasiswi. Terlihat dari wajahnya, dia tidak putus asa. Untuk itulah, dia terus berjuang supaya dia tidak mati.

"Mas, sampeyan hentikan ini! Gak ada gunanya kalau mas masih sandera dia. Aku sekarang tanya, apa yang kamu lakukan itu bakal merubah nilai yang diberi oleh dosen? Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja kecuali emang sampeyan tidak niat belajar." Nasehati Dewi

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak takut dengan kalian semua! Kalian semua itu hanya robot! Tidak punya perasaan! Tidak punya—" tiba-tiba dia noleh ke belakang dan dipukul dengan stik oleh seorang pria. Dia mengenakan blazer warna hitam dan masker warna abu-abu serta mengenakan topi warna abu-abu terang.

Orang itu pingsan, begitu juga dengan mahasiswi. Dewi Janariya terkejut dan bertanya, "Kau siapa? Apa kau musuh atau teman?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab, dan mengutak atik Smartphone miliknya, dan kamera CCTV tidak bisa mendeteksi wajah nya. Dia naik motor tanpa plat dan pergi meninggalkan poltek Jember. Dewi geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian hal ini. Anehnya, kenapa dia masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah dan gerak-gerik nya.

"_Apa ini? Kenapa ingatanku tiba-tiba menjadi kuat dan aku tidak bisa melupakan hal seperti ini. Ada apa dengan diriku ini?!" _ujar Dewi Janariya dalam hati.

Dia meronta ketakutan karena kemampuan nya benar-benar melampaui otak normal. Bahkan, dia mengingat memori foto dan tidak pernah melupakan satu detik pun kejadian dari awal sampai akhir.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" teriak Dewi Janariya, dan pingsan.

Maranti kaget dan mencoba membangunkan Dewi. Tetapi kondisi nya benar-benar tidak sadar. Maka, para lelaki memutuskan untuk menggotong nya ke Unit Kesehatan. Di sana, dia akan diperiksa oleh petugas kesehatan dan dokter apa yang terjadi serta gejala-gejala yang ada.

Di lain pihak, Irwan hampir menyempurnakan blue print miliknya, dan dia disapa oleh Dimas Rangga. Dia ingin lihat apa yang dia kerjakan.

"Wan, kamu lagi kerjakan apa?" tanya Dimas Rangga.

"Aku lagi mengerjakan blue print milikku. Tetapi, rahasia." Kata Irwan dan dia menutup blue print supaya tidak ada yang tahu kerjaan miliknya.

Dimas Rangga mengangkat bahu, dan dia melihat blue print milik seseorang. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dia rencanakan. Tetapi, dia tidak mau ikut campur lebih dari ini. Irwan memang sifat malu dengan hasil karya miliknya, meski karya miliknya sangat lah sempurna.

"Trus kenapa kamu kok tidak ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku? Aku janji tidak akan beritahu sapa-sapa." Ujar Dimas Rangga.

"Terima kasih bro. tetapi, aku ingin menyelesaikan nya sendirian. Jadi, mohon maaf, dimas." Irwan tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelas.

Irwan menggenggam blue print miliknya yang sudah selesai. Jadi, dia mengerjakan blue print milik orang disaat Dimas Rangga masuk ke kelas. Dia sengaja melakukan hal tersebut supaya tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang dulu dia lakukan.

To be Continued


End file.
